


Frozen waters bite

by SecretGarden03



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretGarden03/pseuds/SecretGarden03
Summary: Brindleface is newly pregnant with kits of Redtail but is restless one night and so goes for a walk by the two-leg nests on the edge if the territory.What happens then changes the course of the Clans and the prophesy.
Relationships: Barley/Ravenpaw (Warriors), Bluefur/Oakheart (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Frostfur/Lionheart (Warriors), Longtail (Warriors)/Original Character(s), Whitestorm/Willowpelt (Warriors)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Superfecundation**. The term for two or more eggs from the same heat cycle being fertilized by different sets of sperm.

* * *

The night is silent with only the noises of the plants rustling in the gentle breeze drifting through the forest.

In the under-brush close to the end of Tall pines a brindle coloured cat wanders alone close to the border, just wanting to walk out the restlessness she felt from the last part of her cycle that is still yet to clear.

A slight rustle to her left as she walked along the border. Looking flat the bushes that are a few tail lengths from the border she creeps forward, passing the markings and trying to catch scent of whatever made the noise but she was up-wind and so could not smell a thing so she creeped closer, trying to see through the leaves.

Suddenly something big pounced upon her, shoving her head into the ground, stopping any sound coming from her mouth and claws threatening to pierce her head.

The thing she's sure is a cat is larger than Tigerclaw and he's one of the larger cats in the forest. It began sniffing her and inhaling her scent before it grunted slightly but purred, pleased non the less before it began to growl out some words and talks other things in a different language.

**"Goo-... st-o-g.... h--t... mate... k-ts... breed."**

She cried as she tried to make more sence of what they try to say but no matter what she did she could not escape what was happening.

That night StarClan made a new prophecy and blessed the single kit with two gifts that could change the fate off all the Clans forever.

**_Frozen water's bite will hold the power of air and ice._ **


	2. Chapter 2

"Bluestar! Come quickly!" Shouted Spottedleaf from the nursery causing the leader to rush in as her deputy Readtail looked alarmed but just kept pacing again.

Bluestar pushed quickly into the dark den and looked to there a shocked new mother and medicine cat stared at one of the two kits and looking down she gasped.

One is a normal sand coloured she kit but the other is a grey she kit with pale sandy ears, muzzle and tail with a few slight patches of white on her back but what surprises them is the sandy coloured feathered wings that sprout from the kits shoulders and back.

"Frozen water's bite will hold the power of air and ice." Mumbles Spottedleaf as it makes the two realise what StarClan meant. Power of air. The wings.

As soon as the medicine cat finished speaking the moss around the kit began to freeze, creating frost beneath her but doesn't seem to bother her.

"We need to tell the prophecy to the Clan and explain it to them." The leader speaks and looks down at the small winged kit.

"You said it called her Frozen water, right?" Brindleface asked, getting nods from the other two mollys. "That means ice so her name will be Icekit with her sister being Sandkit."

"They're good names." Murmured Bluestar as she took a deep breath. "Spottedleaf, please stay here with Brindleface whilst I address the Clan on our new arrivals."

Walking calmly out of the den and onto High-rock she calls the familiar words. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High-rock for a Clan meeting!"

Soon all cats in the Clan have gathered and await their leaders words. "Three moons ago Spottedleaf was sent a prophecy. **Frozen water's bite will hold the power of air and ice.** Brindleface has had two healthy kits, Sandkit and Icekit. Icekit seems to have been blessed by StarClan as she made frost grow from moss, the power of ice. As for the power of air she has been given wings."

This caused cats to gasp and whisper amongst themselves and Redtail looks like slightly sickly himself. Understandable, he has two kits that are healthy with one being prophesied, having powers of ice and has wings. Of course he'll be overwhelmed.

She signaled for silence before it could go any further. "She is just like any other cat in the Clan and I expect you to treat her as you would any other cat." With that she jumped down and began to walk towards the nursery, signaling for Redtail to follow which he did and any cat could see how eager he is to meet the new kits.

Now all they could do is wait to see what happens.


End file.
